


those summer days

by LostMyHeartToHim



Series: Grindeldore prompt fills [11]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMyHeartToHim/pseuds/LostMyHeartToHim
Summary: Prompt: "Dance with me"





	those summer days

“Dance with me.”

Albus raised his head from the book he was reading and gave Gellert an incredulous look. “What, here?” he asked, indicating the dingy barn surrounding them.

They had found it when they had been walking through Godric’s Hollow on the week they had first met. It was abandoned and so remote that not even Albus had known of its existence. They came here most days so they could talk and plan - and occasionally snog - in peace without Gellert’s Aunt or Aberforth interrupting them.

Gellert shrugged, “Where else? It’s the only place where no one will see us.”

“I didn’t know that you liked dancing,” Albus said dubiously but put away the book and grabbed the hand Gellert was offering him.

“I don’t usually,” granted Gellert, “but I believe it will be different with a partner that I like.”

Albus blushed and gave in, “Very well, just don’t expect me to dance well. I have two left feet when it comes to dancing.”

“Nonsense, you forget that I have seen you duel,” Gellert said and pulled him closer. He snapped his fingers and waltz music started playing through the barn. Gellert placed one hand on Albus’ back and clasped Albus’ right hand with the other. They started moving slowly, in sync with the music.

“Dueling and dancing are not remotely similar,” Albus protested as he tried his hardest not to look at his feet.

Gellert leaned closer to him. “I beg to disagree. They are very similar,” he murmured directly into Albus’ ear, causing him to shiver. Albus yelped as Gellert suddenly bent him down, holding him tightly by the waist.

Gellert smiled wickedly as he said, “Rule number one: anticipate your opponent’s movements.”

Albus glared at him as Gellert pulled him back upright. He let Gellert twirl him about for a few seconds before he abruptly changed their positions so that he was the one leading. He quickly spun them around, one, two, three times, before bending Gellert down. By the end of it, they were both breathing harshly. Gellert’s expression was surprised before it slowly transformed into a delighted smirk.

Then Albus’ arms gave out, and both of them collapsed onto the floor. Gellert let out a soft oomph as Albus dropped on top of him. Albus’ ears grew red from embarrassment as Gellert’s body started shaking from silent laughter. Albus buried his head in Gellert’s chest and groaned.

“I’m sorry, mein Schatz,” Gellert said and caressed his hair, “but you do have to admit that it was a bit funny.”

Albus rolled his eyes and smiled. “Perhaps a little,” he admitted, “Told you I was a dreadful dancer.”

“You were doing quite well before you started getting ambitious,” Gellert said and pushed himself off the floor. He offered a hand to Albus. When they were both standing, Gellert snapped his fingers again, and the music changed into something slower and more intimate. He took Albus’ hands and put them into the leading position.

“You may lead, but perhaps this time try something less ambitious,” he said with a smirk. Albus rolled his eyes again before starting to spin them around gently. Gellert smiled and, closing his eyes, placed his head against Albus’ shoulder. They stayed like that for a long time, swaying in time to the music.

**Author's Note:**

> These past two days I've written more fluff than ever before. I can practically feel my teeth rotting
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it <3
> 
> My Tumblr: bloodtroth


End file.
